Package blanks of the type of the present invention comprises an assembly formed by a sealed and resilient film or a like serving as a surface material and by a substantially deformable inner material consisting of particles, the inner material being accommodated inside a space confined by the surface or wrapping material. The deformable inner material has a volume which is less than that of the space confined by the surface material. A package blank is accompanied by at least a single article to be packaged which is substantially enclosed by the package blank through the deformation of the package blank. In order to produce a package, pressure is reduced in the space defined by the surface material, resulting in the deformable inner material stiffening and/or its particles being substantially immobilized relative to each other. This is how to produce a package, wherein a package blank enclosing an article provides an essential protection therefor during the package handling.
A package blank as described above is disclosed in the publication GB-1 095 311. In a method described in the cited publication, a negative pressure is produced by using a connector formed in the surface material and connected to a vacuum-creating device. The cited method is unreliable and tedious and not applicable to modern mass-production industry.